Sobreviventes
' ' Survivors são os poucos remanescentes dos vivos, cujas vidas são constantemente confrontados com as dificuldades e perigos associados a um apocalipse zumbi. Em State of Decay, o jogador inicia com começa com um punhado de sobreviventes e pode aumentar gradualmente o tamanho de sua comunidade, se desejar fazê-lo. Interagindo com os sobreviventes 'Recrutando' muitos dos sobreviventes são fixos e associados com missões da história, enquanto outros são aleatoriamente selecionados e colocados em pequenas comunidades (Enclaves com nomes genéricos como "sobreviventes amigavéis"). Todos os Enclaves gerados aléatoriamente podem ser recrutados, Enquanto os membros de Enclaves com nomes únicos ("The Grange", "The Wilkersons") normalmente são irrecrutáveis. Nenhum dos sobreviventes em State of Decay são abertamente hostís em relação à comunidade do jogador; Entretanto, alguns podem expressar desgosto ou até desdém em relação a eles. Confiança é a medida da atitude de um Enclave em relação à comunidade do jogador. quanto maior for a medida de Confiança, menores são os custos de Influence para pegar itens de seu Supply Locker. Confiança pode ser conseguida ao ajuda-los em certas missões como:Trading(troca), Supply Runs(busca por suprimentos) ou Besieged. Quando nível suficiente de confiança for atingido (o Enclave ficará listado como "Friendly Survivors"), o jogador pode escolher recrutar todos os seus membros e leva-los de volta á base. Em algum ponto na história, não serão gerados novos Enclaves aleatórios, os existentes cessam todo tipo de interação com o jogador (não são dadas novas missões e torna-se impossível recrutar esses Enclaves. nesse ponto só é possível recrutar sobreviventes usando o rádio para oferecer abrigo para sobreviventes (Possui uma chance de spawnar 2 sobreviventes ao custo de 100 de influência). 'Ajudando' Após um sobrevivente ter sido recrutado o jogador deve preencher um medidor de confiança diferente (fazendo várias missões como buscar recursos, limpar infestações, entre outros)o que, normalmente afeta a confiança da comunidade inteira).Depois que esse medidor de confiança estiver cheio, o sobrevivente estará listado como friend" e torna-se jogável. Somente personagens controlados pelo jogador melhoram suas habilidades(skills).É VITAL passar tempo melhorando uma varidade de sobreviventes para contar com reforços efetivos quando os membros mais úteis estiverem cansados, feridos, ocupados, desaparecidos ou mortos Cada sobreviente recrutado têm sua própria combinação de traits, backstory e Skills(traços, história e habilidades, respectivamente).Enquanto o medidor de confiança de um personagem estiver listado como friend", o jogador pode alternar entre os personagens para tomar vantagem do set de skills desse outro sobrevivente. Alguns sobreviventes são mais adequados para combate e exploração, enquanto outros são melhores em adicionar bonus às Facilities do seu Home Site. 'Resolvendo Conflitos' Devido aos diferentes traits dos sobreviventes e os eventos aleátorios do jogo, ás vezes conflitos ocorrem em casa e afetam a moral da comunidade. Por exemplo, um sobrevivente triste, diminue a moral; pior ainda, se um sobrevivente zangado não for acalmado, ele(a) podem "explodir" e acabar por machucar outro sobrevivente. Sendo assim, é importante monitorar atentamente a attitude de cada sobrevivente e ficar de olho em notificações e mudanças de moral. A attitude negativa de um sobrevivente pode ser melhorada ao fazer uma missão secundária de moral, se uma estiver disponível, ou jogando com determinado sobrevivente e fazendo algumas missões ou buscas por suprmentos para mudar a atitude para "Determinado" ou alguma outra que seja positiva . Não é possível ferir diretamente um sobrevivente; entretanto, o jogador pode faze-lo indiretamente através do uso de explosivos ou ao escolher não salva-lo(a) dos zeds. O jogador também tem a escolha de expulsar(ou pelo menos tentar) quando tal sobrevivente iniciar uma missão de moral ou de tiro de miserícordia. Outro jeito de "se livrar" de um sobrevivente indesejável é jogar com ele(a)(depois que ele(a) tenham se tornado seus amigos, ironicamente) e cometer suicídio (pulando de um ponto de observação alto ou se deixando matar pelos zeds). Um sobrevivente morto reduz a moral em 25 e afeta negativamente a attitude de todos os sobreviventes remanescentes. 'Pedindo ajuda' Quando o jogador cumprimenta outro sobrevivente, é dada ao jogador a escolha de pegar esse sobrevivente como reforço por 100 influence, isso se o sobrevivente não estiver cansado, ferido ou doente. Esse companheiro pode ser selecionado para jogar ou mandado de volta pra casa quando o jogador desejar; entretanto eles não carregarão mochilas com suprimentos, e nem ajudarão o jogador em missões de(a) história/enclave (eles voltam para casa assim que tais missões se iniciam). Queria saber onde achar uma mulher no state of decay, só sei q ela usa uma blusa com capuz Atributos dos Sobreviventes *Attitudes *Skills *Traits * Injury *Illness Criação de Sobreviventes Character generation Characters are generated using the characters.win.bmd file (converted from characters.xml file). Definition for each character is contained in one ' tag and its children nodes, which specify: *Appearance: hair color, hair type, head type, body, skin color, voice pitch, portrait hair color, portrait hair type, portrait head type, portrait skin color. Many characters share the same portraits and head type, but body type seems to be unique for each character. *Character description/biography. *Character "official name" *Names: a list of first names and a list of last names. When the character is created, a name is randomly chosen from this list. For characters with fixed names, the lists only contain one first name and one last name. *Traits *Skills and/or specializations (in Breakdown only) *Default attitude *Inventory In general, most characters have the same attributes throughout multiple playthroughs, only some minor backstory traits are randomly added through in-game dialogues. 'Exemplo This is an extract from the characters.xml file in State of Decay, for Shaun Hammerstein (whose role in the story is SitesSickGuy, the one the player encounters at the Savini Residence home site during the mission Home Away From Home) <'Character '''HairColor="Light Brown" HairType="Male06" HeadType="Male03" Model="characters/male/human/body/campshirt_khaki/variant/v06.cdf" SkinColor="Base" VoicePitch="Low" VoiceRole="ED" PortraitHairColor="9" PortraitHairType="18" PortraitHeadType="35" PortraitSkinColor="1"> <'DescriptionText Flags="" Notes="Character Bio" Text="Designed Marshall's most famous buildings." /> <'NameText '''Flags="Do Not Localize" Notes="" Text="'5 STORY Shaun Hammerstein" /> <'Names'> <'FirstNames'> ... <'LastNames'> ... <'Traits'> <'TraitBlock'> <'Inventory'> Lista de sobreviventes 'Número total' Examining the characters.xml file reveals the total number of characters in State of Decay (including Soldiers, Swats, debug characters, etc) to be roughly 150. Among this number: *About 40 characters are tied to storyline missions and not playable *About 10 characters are tied to storyline missions and playable (Marcus, Maya, Ed, Sam, Jacob, etc) *About 80 characters are recruitable *About 10 characters are non-playable (used for debugging or other purposes) *All characters have consistent appearance and most of their traits and skills. In most cases, characters' names are randomized, chosen from a pool of first and last names. Very few characters have fixed first and/or last names. In the DLC Breakdown the number is roughly the same (34 heroes, 101 recruitable survivors and 9 NPCs). 'Sobreviventes conhecidos' 'Ranger Station (NPC)' *Thomas Ritter *Sheila Brookstone *Wendell Higgins 'Church of the Ascension' *Lily Ritter (NPC) *Alan Gunderson (NPC) *Pastor William Mulroney (NPC) *Jacob Ritter *Sam Hoffman 'Wilkerson Farm (NPC)' *Eli Wilkerson *Job Wilkerson *Mickey Wilkerson 'Exército (NPC)' *Sergeant Erik Tan *Captain Diane Montressor *Pfc. Winters 'The Grange (NPC)' *Becca Collins *Bob Macklin *Jack Ferris *Quentin Barnes 'County Court House' *Judge Lawton (NPC) *Sheriff Carl (NPC) *Raymundo Santos (NPC) Other survivors tied to storyline missions *Marcus Campbell *Ed Jones *Maya Torres *Doc Hanson (NPC) *Anson Hearst *Karen Tolbert *Jess Cohen *Jackson Hollis 'Sobreviventes especiais' State of Decay has a small number of unique survivors that players have attempted to recruit into their community. They include: *A survivor with a shark hoodie - Shark Hoodie Guy. In the Breakdown DLC he becomes a hero character. *Soldiers named "Debug 1" all the way to "Debug 6". This group will likely be eliminated with a later Title Update. Only Debug 3 has been recorded as playable. The existence of these survivors in any one playthrough appears to be random, but some players have attempted to force their appearance by systematically killing off their communities until they appear. Anotações *In the pages for randomly-named characters, the page name will be the one used in the game file, For example, "7 GENERIC Caroline Smythe" means that the character is a recruitable, has Caroline as a possible first name and Smythe as a possible last name. *AI-controlled survivors, unlike player-controlled ones, do not gain skill experience and thus cannot level up skills. Also, they do not consume ammo or any consumables, neither do they wear out guns or melee weapons that they use. They are also unaffected by encumbrance and never run out of stamina. Categoria:Sobreviventes Categoria:Personagens